Destruction
by SpadeDiamondHeart92
Summary: Bolin is slowly being destroyed. Oneshot, but may add a Korra POV too. T for language.


It was slowly killing him; the way Mako spoke, the way he handled himself and other people, the way he looked so...gone. And Bolin knew he really was. His brother, the one who had once had amber eyes full of life, was now a mere shell of the man he used to be. All because of _her_. If Bolin had been there, the woman would've never touched his brother, let alone devastate him like she had. Bolin wanted to scream and shout and weep. Mako was as good as dead; he had no emotions or feelings, or hell, even his bending anymore, thanks to that _witch_. It wasn't just his bending and emotions the _liumang nuren_ had taken, she had taken...him. But maybe there was a way to regain what Mako had lost. Maybe Bolin could find a water- or airbender to help. Korra or Katara could heal, and maybe Jinora could find what he had lost. No, he thought. It'd never work; simply because what happened to Mako was permanent. Bolin wished with all of his willpower that he could have prevented the tragedy, but alas there was no going back in time. The Mako he knew and loved was gone for good.

Mako called his brother down for breakfast with a deadpan tone of voice. Bolin came, and Mako noticed how shitty he looked. There were dark bags under his puffy emerald eyes, and his hair looked like a rat's nest. But Mako couldn't bring himself to care, as much as he wanted to. He was emotionless now, and it would take some getting used to. "There's some fruit and bread for breakfast," Mako deadpanned. Bolin sighed and said a quiet thank-you and pulled out a plate. The brothers ate in silence; only occasionally broken by Bolin saying something so quietly to himself that Mako couldn't understand what he was saying. Finally, Bolin spoke up. "Mako, I don't think either of us can live like this...with you being emotionless now and I having to deal with it." Mako sighed, and responded, "Bolin...I don't want to live live like this either. But I...I'm not just gonna end my life because I've lost my ability to feel. There's still things to live for. Like helping Korra…" Bolin frowned. He knew his brother was right; he couldn't just die because he had no more emotions. They had other people than themselves to think about than themselves. "I think we need to tell Korra." Bolin stated. Mako snorted. "You think?" Bolin winced at the harshness in his tone. Mako sighed and put his face in his hands. "Sorry, Bolin...this whole emotionless thing is going to take getting used to."

When Korra arrived, her smile instantly vanished when she saw Mako's blank face and Bolin's awful appearance. "Guys! What happened…?" She asked hastily, squishing herself between Mako and Bolin on the couch. The brothers looked at each other, and Mako began to explain. He told her about picking up the girl to take her to her apartment when she began getting sexual with him; Korra looking furious. Then he told her how he started to feel sick, and then, he finally got to the incident. Korra's hand flew over her mouth when he told her what had happened to him. "M-Mako...I can't believe you went through that...I'm so, so sorry!" She cried, squeezing him into a bone-crushing hug. "If I ever find that _rogue woman_...I'll kill her." Korra promised. Mako nodded. That was when Korra looked into his eyes and gasped. "Your eyes...they're gray!" Bolin nodded. "Yeah, that tends to happen if one of those things finds you." Korra looked down. "I still can't believe it...I can try healing him to see if that he-" Mako cut her off by putting his palm up. "No. Korra, please understand...the Mako you once knew is gone for good. He's not coming back." Korra finally broke. She fell onto Bolin, and sobbed in his arms. "Korra, I feel the same way you do...we're in denial. But we have to get over the fact that Mako's...that the man we loved is gone."

Korra left shortly after Bolin said that. Bolin met Mako's somber gray eyes for a minute, and Bolin could swear that he saw a hint of pain in Mako's gaze. But the moment he thought it was there, it vanished. Bolin couldn't live like this. He knew at that second, this was going to be his destruction.

 **A/N: Yet again, dark. I really was pleased with myself with Devastation, so I de Music listened to while writing: Being Human soundtrack- main theme, Dark Into Light- LOK soundtrack, Being Human soundtrack- A Wonderful Thing, The Script- The Man Who Can't Be Moved, and Coldplay- Clocks. Stopped listening to music after Clocks. Hope you enjoyed! P.S.: This may not be the last of these stories, as I may write one from Korra's POV too. However, I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
